


There are worse things I could do

by lilcupcake03



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Drabble, Feels, M/M, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 00:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18000146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilcupcake03/pseuds/lilcupcake03
Summary: Song fic that takes place after Season 1, Episode 3 "Tearing Up My Heart"





	There are worse things I could do

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note:  
> I OWN NOTHING!! 
> 
> I've had this idea in my head since the pilot. I hope it doesn't suck.
> 
> Please read, leave kudos, and enjoy!

There are worse things I could do

 

“ _ There are worse things I could do...Than go with a boy or two…” _

 

Alex Manes cautiously entered the crowded club. The eyes shifted instantly, he wasn’t sure if it was due to his crutch or opened button down shirt and the jeans that showed off his toned body. His eyes scanned the crowd of men and his eyes fell upon a familiar man, Michael Guerin. This was the last place he expected to see Michael, but then again, Alex shouldn’t be surprised by anything Michael did. 

_ “Even though the neighborhood...Thinks I'm trashy and no good...I suppose it could be true...But there are worse things I could do…” _

Michael Guerin knew instantly the moment Alex entered the club. It was something about Alex that made Michael automatically drawn to him. Dare he say...first love syndrome? He hadn’t spoken to Alex in days following their fight at the drive in. Michael was aware of his reputation as a less than stellar human being, but he had a good heart that he kept deeply guarded. He thought Alex knew better than that. 

_ “I could flirt with all the guys...Smile at them and bat my eyes...Press against them when we dance...Make them think they stand a chance…Then refuse to see it through...That's a thing I'd never do…” _

Michael continued to dance with the nameless, faceless, man he’d picked for the night. His eyes and attention remained on Alex. When Michael felt lips caress his shoulder he couldn’t help but grin. As it managed to snag Michael’s attention for a moment, Alex quickly lost himself in the crowd.

_ “I could stay home every night...Wait around for Mr.Right…Take cold showers every day...And throw my life away...On a dream that won't come true…” _

Alex tucked himself in a back booth where he could watch but be seen at the same time. He didn’t see himself going home with anyone tonight, not now. Even though that’s the only thing he wanted to, get lost in someone and forget everything, especially his missing limb. 

_ “I could hurt someone like me...Out of spite or jealousy…” _

Alex was approached by a shirtless man and tight pants, he licked his lips. “Care to dance?” he asked. 

“Can’t” Alex said, nodding to crutch. The man sat down and placed his hand on Alex’s upper thigh. 

“Wanna do something else?” he asked.

“Wanna know my name first?” Alex asked. The man laughed, drawing the attention of Michael.

“I’m Nate and you are?” said the man, as Michael glared at them.

“Alex.” Alex said, shaking his hand, Alex was taken aback when Nate brought his lips down onto his. It felt nice, but not nearly as good as when he was with Michael. Michael pushed through the crowd and past Alex, locking himself in the bathroom. Tears began to fall freely as he thought about losing the one person he cared most about.

_ “I don't steal and I don't lie...But I can feel and I can cry...A fact I'll bet you never knew…But to cry in front of you...That's the worst thing I could do." _

  
  



End file.
